


Please don’t cut

by annahsdi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Suicide, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annahsdi/pseuds/annahsdi
Summary: Luna is suffering in Christmas break and Draco shows himself a good friend.





	Please don’t cut

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Whumperland 2018

  Draco was going back to his common room, down in the dungeons, when he saw the Ravenclaws mocking Luna about her (lack of) shoes. Again. It was not that he cared about her, but he didn’t know why they would bully her so much. She was, in fact, beautiful, pure blooded and smart, although weird.

He couldn’t do anything to help, though. He had a reputation to maintain, after all, but he couldn’t just stand there seeing her suffer, he could tell she was about to cry, so he coughed to let them know they weren’t alone. 

When the Ravenclaws left, he kneeled down to ask Luna if she was okay. He noticed she wanted really hard to cry, but was fighting the urge because she wasn’t alone.

“They are a bunch of unloved ones, Luna.” Draco said while standing his hand to her. “Walking barefoot is one of the most enjoyable experiences i’ve ever had.”

She smiled lightly.

“Thanks, Draco.” She said. “You’re not like they say, you’re really nice. But I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.”

He laughed.

“Want some help to go to your common room?”

“There’s no need, but thanks again.” And she left with those little jumps she always did.  
•••

Luna was now alone in the bathroom. She couldn’t stop crying. All her housemates would say she didn’t belong there, since her first year. She knew she wasn’t the brightest, but with all that was going on, and the NOMs, and her friends missing, all she felt was that she wasn’t worth it. She was just a burden in people’s life’s.

She skipped dinner because she was too tired to eat, and went to bed early, wishing to disappear by the morning.

•••  
Draco woke up a little worried. He hadn’t seen Luna at dinner last night, and she wasn’t prone of missing meals like that.

That’s why he decided to look for her after breakfast.

Hogwarts was pretty empty due to Christmas break, so it wasn’t too difficult to find her crying under the stairs.

“Hey Luna...” He said, kneeling next to her. “What happened? Why are you crying?”

“Oh, Draco, you’re here.” She got up fast. “I was just going back to my bed.”

And the girl left before he could answer. Draco noticed she was holding her wrist and trying to hide it. So he went after her.

“Lovegood!” He shouted, pointing his wand at her chest. “One more step and i’ll petrify you.” She stopped.

“What is happening, Luna?” His voice was slow and soft. “I don’t see you smiling anymore. I don’t see you eating anymore. You must weigh less than my smallest feather by now. You’re always sick. Why?”

She looked pale, like she was about to faint.

“I’m sorry, Draco.” And she entered the girl’s room.

•••

Luna kneeled in front of the toilet, and with two fingers, she made herself throw up until her nose started to bleed. She had eaten too muck for breakfast, trying to fill up the emptiness she felt. Nothing was enough. Nothing would make her feel better. She was so angry. She was so sad. She was so fucking sick of all that shit.

She just couldn’t take life anymore. Everything was too muck for her to take. But what if her friends needed her help? What if they needed someone in Hogwarts? She was the only one there.

That’s why she wouldn’t kill herself. But that’s why she wouldn’t always cut deeper and deeper. The pain made her feel human. The blood made her feel alive.

She reached out for the blade she kept in her pocket, and for a minute, just looked at it. She had stolen it from her father some years ago, the first time she ever cut was 5 years after her mother died, she was only 14, and it was summer vocation. Then, she just wanted punish herself for eating too much, now, the blade was her best friend.

There was a lot of little scars on her forearm, Most of the time, people couldn’t even see them. Tears was streaming down her face when she opened up another part of her wrist. This time she was going from her hand all the way to her elbow.

When she finished, she tried to hide it, but the blood was not stopping. She grabbed a towel and left to her common room.

Draco was standing at the door of the restroom when she was trying to leave.

“Luna, what is going on?” He asked, concerned eyes about to cry. “Why is your arm bleeding?”

Of course he knew the answer. He had done that some times himself, but he would have never thought that this shiny girl would do that too.

“Draco, I-“ But she fainted before she could finish the sentence. Malfoy took her to the infirmary, and explained all the situation. Madam Pomfrey was really worried about that little girl, but she wouldn’t let her die. Not that good girl. Not in that situation.

When Luna woke up, Draco was there, so was Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape and Pomfrey

“You almost died, Luna.” Draco said, softly.

“This... This wasn’t supposed to happen. I didn’t mean to.” She started to cry. “I just wanted it to stop.”

“What do you wanted to stop, Miss Lovegood?” Minerva asked. “Do you need to go home? Leave the school?”

“No!” She screamed. “I just... I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. Can i go back to sleep now?”

She held Draco’s hand, for him to know she didn’t want him to leave, as the others left the room.

“Thanks, Draco.” Her words were weak. “I would have died if it wasn’t for you.”

“That’s what friends are for, Lovegood. Just please, remember you are loved ok? I won’t be here when the war starts for real. You know i can’t.” His face was filled with regret. “I really wanted to, Luna, but my father, he...” 

The blonde boy took a deep breath.

“Try not to cut again, ok? For me.”


End file.
